deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom the Cat vs Wile E. Coyote
Who do you think will win? Tom Wile Description Tom and Jerry Vs Looney Tunes which failing predator would finally not fail at something? Interlude Wiz: Dont you hate those childhood cartoons where the predator never catches the prey? Boomstick: Oh my god yes the prey are such assholes! Wiz: Well today we have the clumsy cat Tom who has actually won on a couple occasions. Boomstick: Vs the Coyote who fails against a bird who should be slower than him that he has actually eaten once (look it up)... He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Tom Wiz: Thomas Cat the cat you hopefully always felt sorry for in the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Boomstick: I know I did. Wiz: Anyway let's get to toms abilitys. Boomstick: Well he has good toonforce probably not as good as bugs bunny but still good. Wiz: For example he has been hurt by things that an average cat wouldn't think of surviving. Boomstick: Also he can change his shape when going through something like the times he has tried to go into a mouse hole and turned into a CATerpillar. Wiz: Boomstick please save the puns for the last line. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: He has his claws which are sharp and can be used for good melee fighting I mean he has used it against Jerry pretty well. Boomstick: And he has unlimited dynamite and bombs, this cat is awesome! Wiz: A notable thing about his durability is that he survived a bomb that could destroy a whole city. Boomstick: Holy crap. Wiz: Despite being kind of dumb he has the intelligence of a person, but when he try's to chase jerry he frequently crashes and hurts himself, same thing with traps. Boomstick: In some episodes he can survive a major beating by dogs or whoever is mad at him. Wiz: He is also a fine sword user for example in the Mouseketeer episodes, being able to do basic sword slashes and blocks. Boomstick: Some faults are times where he is unaware of what jerry is doing and he gets hurt by his own traps. Wiz: And other times where he has a big ego and can be overconfident when he does one thing right. Boomstick: He also has used guns but he most of the time misses. Wiz: Other than that he has excellent durability and ok speed when there isn't anything in his way. Boomstick: Man! This cat is the best he is destructive, uses guns, and has a temper! Where can I get one?! Tom: Don't you believe it! Wile E. Coyote W: Wile E Coyote, the antagonist of one of the most popular looney tunes cartoons. B: God that damn roadrunner is so annoying makes me want to catch him myself! W: Wile's main type of catching the road runner is by using contraptions by buying them from a company called acme. B: Though most of them are really cool he ends up failing every single time. W: But that's because he isn't as fast as the road runner, in some cases he can kind of keep up which is really fast. A real road runner goes about 20-25 mph at most, but the cartoon road runner goes faster than a hunting rifle bullet which goes about 1850 mph. Since the road runner goes faster than it that would be about 1870 mph and since Wile can keep up pretty well but not as fast that means he moves as fast as a bullet. B: Haha shut up superman we got a new guy faster than a speeding bullet! W: Some examples of weapons he has used are bombs, also he uses giant boulders to try and crush the road runner and he can usually pull them up with his hands or a rope. B: He also one time used a refrigerator and an ice chopper to ski on! Where does he come up with this stuff?! W: This shows his intelligence, though his plans usually fail he comes up with this stuff quickly. B: He also one time used a batman suit by acme to fly for a bit, wow bugs bunny ripped off Star Wars and superman. So now looney tunes ripped off Batman. What is this world coming to... W: Those are just a couple, his main attacks are bombs, guns, basically any ranged weapons. Pretty much anything he can get his paws on. B: Wow a coyote can do all that can I get one along with the cat? W: Ok Boomstick we'll go to the pet store after the battle. B: Yay! W: His durability is pretty good too, he has fallen off cliffs and had bombs blown up in his face. B: He can get overconfident like Tom like when he tries a trap thinking it will work. W: Also he relies too much on his traps and can't do much without them. B: Still he is very dangerous and fast move over Sonic! W: Boomstick don't diss superman and sonic come on i'm pretty sure superman and sonic could beat him. Boomstick: Fine can we start the battle now!? W: Sure. Wile E. Coyote: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wile E. Coyote, genius. I am not selling anything nor am I working my way through college. Pre fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Fight Tom is chasing jerry in a desert (it's the only thing I could think of ok?) and as he is running on the road trying to get jerry he crashes into a contraption a coyote was making. This makes Wile E. Coyote angry and Tom smiles innocently. Tom tries to slink away but Wile E Coyote trips Tom making him angry. Then they get into fighting stances. Jerry sits down and watches with the road runner. FIGHT! Result Advantages and Disadvantages Poll Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Animal Combatants Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Villains Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series